Targetting the one
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This is just a little yaoi I made. It has jack, Victor CB And the headless horseman. All 3 are caught in a love triangle, who will win though? read and review.
1. the way love is

Disclaimer: I do not own corpse bride, or the nightmare before Christmas.

This will be one of my first fics on these characters. I must say though, I kind of got the idea for the pairings from other writers. I just thought that this world could have a new twist to it. The pairings are going to be Jake/Victor. I enjoy writing yaoi's and yuri's. It's my thing. But anyway, I would like to say this, Fuck Flamers. I don't need your shit. If you are jealousy, kill yourself. Don't give me your bullshit. With that said; enjoy. (I might change the pov. Some time as well.)

Chapter 1: Targeting the one

A tall lanky man walked through a wood of trees. The man was young, but, he was very wise. He knew better to be out in the dead of night, in a wood that was as dangerous as this one. Oh, the wood was the place that his sweet Victoria was taken from. Yes, she was dead. She had been dead a while now. With her dead though, he had vowed to never love another women again. He did not go to Emily either. For, even though he had loved her as well, he didn't want to go and fall for her now. He had thought about killing himself. He couldn't though. Whenever he pierced his flesh with a knife, it would have no effect. Emily's work no dought. Had she wanted this? Was she right this second looking down at him? Probably. She would. 'Victoria, Victoria, I love you,' Victor said in a distant thought that was not going to stop nagging at the back of his head.

The wind seemed to cold his skin, he clutched his coat tighter to himself. He could feel a chill begin to tingle down his back. His spine was in an off state, it forced his legs to keep him going. He didn't really look though. He didn't even look up when he heard an odd noise come for in front of him. He only kept going straight. His head, as well as his heart, downcast to the world around him.

The thing that made the noise in front of him made a small movement. But, it was still as the twigs around it as it noticed Victor coming closer. It was a tangle of vines really.

Victor stepped forward. He let a small cry escape his mouth when he felt a tight thing clench around his ankle. He looked down, only to be dragged to the ground. He twisted from landing on his back and tried to crawl away on his stomach. His hands tossed forward, trying to grab and hold onto something so that he could get away. He had no such luck. Instead, the vines that so acted like snakes were now slithering up his body. They were twirling around his legs, forcing them to be imprisoned together. He screamed and tried one last time to jump forward, but ended up hitting his jaw on the ground and then becoming dizzy. He gave up the fight. He knew he was beat when the vines finally covered his entire body and then began to coil around his arms and heart. He gave a small moan as he realized that it was no use and that he was doomed.

Oh, what a dark place. So dark. There was no sound anywhere, either. Only the distant smell of what smelled so familiar to Victor. The smell of, death.

Jack smiled. His long bony grin. It seemed to shine in the moonlight. It was dark in the town of Halloween. And Jake was smiling brightly at the sight before him. It was a girl. The girl bowed, "I have found whereabouts of your dear Sally."

Jack's grin faded a bit, "You have?"

The girl's eyes closed, "Yes, but Jack, she says… She says that she doesn't want to talk to you. Or, to even hear of you. She sends greetings, but, no love." The girl had bowed her head.

Jack sunk back into his seat, "So, you talked to her?" Jack leaned forward. He was seconds away from going into a flipping stage. He was so mad right now.

You see, the reason why Sally had left, was because, she didn't love Jack. She had found this out a while ago. She knew that something was hurting Jake. Someone had taken over his mind. He was a total zombie with this person on his mind. Sally had tried to press it. Try to ask Jack who it was. She knew that Jack had lost his love for her. He was so stuck up on this other person, that he forgot he even had feelings for Sally. So, like any other girl or boy that feels unloved, and unwanted, she left. She went to a different part of Halloween town. Jack just didn't go there. She had also been able to keep the secret from where she was from Jack. So that he couldn't come and look for her.

The girl seemed to think for a second, "Yes. I have spoken to her. I must say my pumpkin king, I can't tell you where she lingers. She has told me that I should not speak of the place." The girl made eye contact this time. She was looking for eyes. She found only dark eyes though. Sockets. Sockets that held no eyes, but emotion. An emotion that was wild.

Jack's anger flared. But, he was wise. He didn't dare to show the girl what he was feeling. Instead he said with a flick of his wrist, "Go. Leave me. And I thank you for your helping ways."

The girl bowed deeper. Then, she was gone. Vanished. As if, as if, she was a ghost.

Jack shivered as he walked up the long and narrow stairs of his home. He was able to take 2 or 3 at a time, because of his long, long lean legs and body. He was a very scary type figure. And even though the flesh and the skin remained gone from his body, and only pure white bones shown, he was hansom. In a dead sense of course.

He reached his door. Zero let a long, and enthusiastic bark come out of his mouth. Jack listened to the dog. The ghostly dog that is. Then, he patted him on the head. Jack sat down in his room. He sit there, looking and gazing out of the room. He looked out the window of where Sally use to stand. Where she would pass him up some treats.

As he thought of Sally, a dark, figure popped into her place. The person stood there. There was nothing but a silhouette of the figure. A dark, long, lean form. It looked nor female, nor male. Jack kept his eyes closed as he watched the figure. The person only stood there. They didn't try to move. But distantly, Jack could hear the person. The voice was gentle, yet, scared. He listened to the whisper that sounded like the wind, "F..in…d….me…." He voice was so small, so scared. Jack's eyes shot open when he heard someone yell. He ran to his window. He looked down below.

"They caught another one! Help!" A fat women yelled. A ware wolf howled, "Heeeeeeeeelp!" He howled in a high-pitched tone.

Jack didn't see a thing. He only knew that the person being referred to as 'they' were a lowly bunch. They were a new folk. A new horror that was placed at the tips of the world's new fear. Although, nothing could really scare the human quiet like Jack could. And Jack was the only one that could do something. 'They' were called, Wendago. (It is spelled in different ways. This is the easiest for me.)

Jack looked to and thro through the city. He could not see a sign of them. Of course he couldn't, no one really could. There was that noise they made when they had what they wanted. They ate humans though. So, like I said, they also make the sound when they catch a human. To kill.

End of chapter 1: Hell yeah! I make chapters. I like this how it is going so far. I want to thank the people who are reading this. Please review. Tell me how you like. Tell me also how you like your yoai. Send private messages if you have to. I aim to please. Good day.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The beginning. When I die.


	2. the wendigos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Corpse Bride, or the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Oh man, that is one long title. I think you all will enjoy this chapter. Remember, this is a yaoi fiction. So, if you do not like male/male, you may leave now. I don't mind. Hey, pussies buggar out before the end. So, don't worrie, I will just know what to call ya now. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Wendigos

Jack listened to the cries from the town below him. He thought about the Wendgos. They were awful creatures really. This is what they did, they basically kill, or eat humans. They never really like to eat humans. They love to torture them though. They get a kind of, love out of it. Just seeing a wendigo though is enough to frighten you half to death, if you ever see one that is.

The wendigos, you see, can't really eat. This is because of how they are built. If you ever where to see one, there are two different types by the way, you would see this one the type of ones we will be seeing in this story. These ones are long. They are tall. No one ever gets a clear view of them though. They are a cross breed really. They are made out of all bones. They bones are made out of a mixture of different things. The two main things that are there though, are deer bones, and human. They are able to walk on two legs, (came from the human bones.) They can't hold food, (They have no stomachs. They just love to rip the flesh off of the human's body, to get to the bones.) And they have two long, clawed arms. The claws can rip through just about any thing soft. Mainly for flesh and hide though. Then, comes the head. Their heads are the scariest feature to really come onto their poor nasty, mangled body. Their heads are deer skulls. They only have one. Once in a while you will get a two-headed one, but that is demonic. On the head of the skull, two huge antlers protrude out from both sides. They look like moose antlers. In the skull is what you never want to see. In the skull are rows of sharp teeth. The teeth are small, they bring more pain then what normal sharp, long toothed things might. When they bite you, it feels like needles going into the skin. As if the needles are trying to reach your core. They rip unmercifully at your tender flesh. Pain and agony is an understatement. When you are with them, your life will be a living hell.

Jack sighed. 'Last time they had the little girl.' He thought about it. The Halloween people could hear the damned Wendigo's screams of enjoyment. They could also hear the sound of the girl. The poor girl, as she screamed in pain as those nasty needle like teeth went into her. Tore her to bits. Their screams are high and filled with pain. They almost sound as if they are screaming and crying for the people that they kill.

Jack turned from the window. He quickly turned and left the room. Zero followed him, trying to keep up. Jack hurried down the stairs. Zero only had to glide down them.

Zero even went ahead of Jack, and through the door. He barked as he waited for Jack. Jack was there in seconds. He swung the door open. He ran over to the nearest screaming woman. When Jack tapped her on the should though, everyone went silent. They all turned their attention on him. "What is going on? Did you see where they took her?"

"Nooo, no, master Jack. I have no clue. We only heard the screams. But we all know that they have another one. We know that they will do it again." The woman began to sob.

Jack looked around the village, "Gather as many people as you can. We will follow the screams and look for the person before it is too late." Jack ordered to the 3 vampires that were looking at him. They bowed and then walked off.

Jack listened to the screams of the Wendigos. They sounded odd today. He had a frown, and angry frown on his face. He turned back to the crowd, getting ready to give the next order.

meanwhile.

Victor could hear screaming. The screaming was so loud. It was hurting his ears. He was being carried though. Be something. He tried to look around. He saw nothing. He tried to move. He couldn't. Then that's when he remembered. He was still tangled up in the vines. He began to wiggle. That only made the screams lower down. Soon, he was dropped.

"Oof." He said as he hit the hard ground. He tried to move around. He could. But once he tried to get away by rolling to his side, something heavy landed on him. Victor groaned at the pain. He decided to be still.

The thing that was holding him down made a sound. It was a low sound. It then grew louder. It became so loud that Victor thought that his head was going to bust open. A headache began to throb and threaten his head.

Victor was about to scream when all of a sudden everything went silent. The creatures above him were silent, the wind was silent. Everything seemed to freeze. Victor was thinking that he was dead. But, all of a sudden, a voice said, "Hello. Victor." It was a man's voice. It was strong. It was mysterious. It terrified Victor.

Victor shifted under the vines. He found that he couldn't say anything at all. He thought though, "How does he know my name? Who is he?" Victor made an 'mmm. Hmmm.' Sound.

The man laughed. He then knelt down and said, "I don't think he can talk. Someone cut his head loose. And I don't mean cut it off!" He said in a stern voice.

Victor cringed. But, he then felt the vines loosen around his neck and his head. Soon, he knew that the vines around his head were gone. But he kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to open them. He had a thought that he shouldn't anyway. Victor was quiet too.

The man motioned for the wendigos to hide. He knew that they didn't want to be seen by this human anyway. They slunk into the darkness of the place that they had brought Victor to. Which was a castle. It was a castle that the Wendigos found and then made their own. Of course, they had a leader. The leader was, unfortunately, the headless horseman. But he had a head. (Okay, did any of you see the headless horseman, in the movie with Johnny Depp? Well, he is in Sleepy Hollow. Another one of Tim Burton's movies. Very good. Well, anyway, this is him, leader of the Wendigos. But, he has a head.) The headless horseman, who wasn't headless, looked down at Victor, "Hello, again. Would you care to open your eyes?" He said rather in a gentle tone.

Victor slowly opened his eyes. When he looked at the man, he saw this, black, spiky like hair, green eyes, and sharp teeth. The teeth looked almost as bad as rotten candy. Victor wanted to close his eyes again. He looked at the man and then looked up. He found that he was in a large building. It looked okay, besides the fact that there were spiders, and creepy stuff everywhere. He looked and saw that there was a fire. The room had some old, dead looking pictures hanging on the walls.

The headless horseman looked at Victor, "Call me Aaron." He smiled again and then said, "Do you want something to eat?"

Victor looked at him, "I want to go home." He said in a gentle and calm way.

Aaron gave him a smile, "Well, I am sorry about that. But you will just have to be happy here."

Victor tried to look the man in the eyes, "Home." Was all he said. Then, he passed out.

End of chapter 2. Well, I am very sorry about that. I am really sorry that I explained in the middle of the chapter. Kind of. But, I wanted to use the headless horseman from sleepy hollow. I wanted to use the one from the movie Tim Burton made though. The good-looking headless horseman. Well anyway, I have a picture at the bottom. If you can't see it, then I guess you wont ever know whom I am talking about.

-D.D.Darkwriter

All of the countless days, to bad we cant go back. I love you.


	3. the prison

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I will just use abbreviations. C.B. NMBXM.

There. I found a new way. I hope you all are enjoying all of this. I would like to thank all of the people who are reading this. I send me reviews. If you do, I might make another one. If you don't, I might make even more fics for this. Hehe. I am like a damned disease, I keep coming back!

Chapter 3: The prison

Jack and a small group of people were in the woods, waiting for the Wendigos to scream again. Or for some sort of sound that wasn't normally heard. They didn't hear a thing. Jack looked around. He listened so hard, he could hear the bugs that were too far away to see. He didn't hear a thing.

Jack took a step forward. The bugs were silent. "Jack. What if they already killed her?"

Jack turned his back from them. He looked at the moon that was high in the night, even beginning to sink into the ground. "I don't think so." Was all he said. Then, he walked away. He left the rest of the people thinking of what to do next. He wasn't even sure himself.

Jack walked through the woods that were so familiar to him. Jack let Zero follow him. He even didn't mind when Zero went ahead of him and out of sight. Jack could only think. Jack looked at the sky. He saw a moon that was so full that it looked about to burst. It looked mean and nasty than it normally looked. It's normal look was mysterious. It also had a kindness, a warming to it. Jack sighed. He felt that he had to find the person the Wendigos had. He just had too. But how?

Early the next mornining

Victor's head felt weak. It also was very heavy feeling. He groaned as he looked around. He was on his back. He looked to his side. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself. He picked himself up. He sat though. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Then, it all came back to him. He stood. He looked at his surroundings more closely. 'It's a cell!' He thought in a panic type state. He ran over to one of the corners. He was in the cell all alone.

Victor looked to see that there was light coming into the cell. It came from a window that was from the outside. He looked to the bars, fire was lit on candles on the wall. Victor could smell an odd smell. He looked in the corner opposite of him and saw what made the smell. It was a skeleton. He walked over to it. He had been around skeletons before, so he thought that this might be alive. He said in a cared and shy voice, "Si… sir…ar…are…you, okay?" He stammered.

The skeleton didn't talk. He didn't say anything. He just, sat there. Victor poked his head. It fell to the ground, letting a snake crawl out of it and hiss. It hissed at Victor. Victor stood up and backed away. The snake took no interest in him and slithered away. Through the bars. Victor sighed, "I don't think he's alive."

"No. He isn't. What did you think he would be?" Said a familiar voice.

Victor turned to the bars. He saw him. That stupid Aaron. Victor sighed, "Why am I hear?"

Aaron gave Victor a cross look, "Ha! You are going to be here for a while."

Victor looked at him, "N…no… I have to go home…"

Aaron smiled again. This time, his teeth were a menacing gleam on them, "You will have to listen to me. Remember, I am the king of the Wendigos. Your safe, as long as I say you are."

Victor shivered, "Wendigos?"

Aaron looked to his side, "Yes. Wendigos. Don't tell me you have never heard of them!"

Victor gave Aaron a confused look, "I haven't." He said.

Aaron came closer to the bars, "They are the things that brought you hear. They feed on the flesh of humans. I would be careful around them."

Victor looked at the skeleton in the corner of the cell. He didn't say anything.

Aaron gave a small laugh, "She was suppose to be my maid. She declined though. What a shame. I had no other use for her. So, I gave her to the Wendigos. Now, she is dead." He smiled as if he approved of the whole thing, which he did. He then turned his cold gaze to Victor who was staring at the skeleton, shivering. He was about to say something. Till Victor spoke.

"A…are you going to make me into a slave?" He asked not looking at Aaron. He could see him out of the corner of his eye anyway. 'Why would he do this to someone?'

Aaron looked down. Then, he got a smug smile on his face, "No. No Victor, I have something else that I want from you." He gave a smile as he looked Victor over.

Victor shivered. Then, as if he was forced to, he turned away. He faced the window of the cell. He really didn't want to look at Aaron any longer.

Aaron turned from his mocking self, into an angry monster, he hissed at Victor, "You! Don't turn your back on me!" He grabbed hold of the bars and then shook them a bit. You could tell that he was mad.

Victor was scared to turn around. But, he didn't anyway. He knew that it wasn't a good thing to disobey a person with power. But right now, he had a right to be mad.

Aaron growled, "Fine! Have a nice day in the cell then!" Then he walked away, laughing. He was laughing at Victor's pain.

Victor sighed as he sat down in the corner. He curled his knees up to his head. Then, he said lowly, "How am I going to get out of here?"

End of chapter 3. I hope you all don't mind that I am making these chapters short. I am also sorry that I make long fics. I make them because I have short chapters. So really, you get one or the other. Not both. Don't bitch. Well, I would like to thank the people that are reading this. You know who you are, . Well, till next time.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The more you ignore me, the more I realize you want my attention.


	4. abused love

Disclaimer: I do not own CB. NMBXM.

Okay, thank you for all of the nice reviews. I am sorry that I am making these chapters slowly. I was just at a sport I play, and I got my finger hurt. So, I have to type slower. Damnit. It hurts.  well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Have fun.

Chapter 4: Abusive love

Jack hadn't been able to sleep all that good. Every time he laid his head down and began to sleep, images would flash before him. The images were of things Jack didn't really know of. People, things, pain. It made him sad to see these things. He looked out of his window, over the village and out to the forest. He wishes he could see something, anything. He squinted his eyes. 'What?' He said, his eyes getting bigger. Could he really just see the top of the Wendigo's castle?

Mean while

Victor sat in the corner. He kept thinking of how life was being to mean to him lately. But mostly in his love life. Why would god, if there was one, do this to me? What have I done? He thought a lot. Victor stood. His butt was sore from sitting on the cold ground. It was also making him tired. He was afraid to fall asleep though. He didn't know what kind of creatures would come after him.

He walked over to the window. He tried to lift himself up on his tiptoes. He could just see the ground surface of everything. He could smell odd smells. But, they were a hell of a lot better then this.

Victor grabbed the bars, and then he tried to pull on them as hard as possible. He even got his feet up against the wall, to give him more pressure to apply to the bars. He fell back. He fell on his rear. "Oof!" He said aloud.

"That's a funny noise. Well, then again, you are a human." Said a deep voice that Victor hated right this second.

He got up and brushed himself off. He looked at his feet. He didn't want to give Aaron eye contact. He said lowly, "Your not human?"

"Not anymore." He said back. Trying to get Victor to look at him.

Victor ignored it. "Then…then…what are you?" He said, wanting to look at him.

Aaron gazed out of the window that was inside of Victor's cell, "I once was a human. Now I am dead." He gave a smile. It was forced though. He didn't really want to be dead. But, then again, being dead does have a small advantage to it.

Victor couldn't help it. He looked up at the man. Just in time to see the forced smile. "You…, were once human though." Victor had to look at him.

Aaron caught his gaze. He returned the comment by saying in a gentle tone, "And I regretted ever day of being alive."

Victor looked at him, "That's not true. Everyone loves life."

Aaron laughed, "Look, you are probably the only person here that loves life, let alone, still alive." He smiled as he leaned on the bars. Nearly pressing his face up against the bars.

Victor was about to speak, but he stopped. He looked down, defeated.

"I find it a bit odd that you are not afraid of me." Aaron said in a very odd tone. He was eyeing the hell out of Victor's body.

"I have a well…I mean…I am use to the dead. I have, um, been dealing with them before." He said, loosing words as he went on.

Aaron smiled, "Tis true. I have watched you after all. So, I know what you went through. As for your loved one Victoria, I am sorry that she is dead. But alas, everyone must die sometime." He gave a wicked smile.

Victor could feel his face warming from anger. He felt like yelling at the man. "Victoria! I loved her! Were you the one who killed her!" He started to get defensive. He couldn't help but pin the blame on someone.

Aaron knew what was going on. He looked at Victor, "No. I didn't touch her. I only, watched. Tis all." He said, another sneer coming across his face.

Victor turned. He wanted to end the conversation with Aaron.

Aaron stared at his back. "Turn around! I am not done talking to you."

"I'm done with you." Victor said, in an angry tone.

Aaron growled. He brought out a key to the cell. He opened the cell. He was furious. He slammed the door open and jumped in. Anger in ever steep he took toward Victor.

Victor had turned around. To see what the commotion in back of him was. When he turned around, he had enough time to see a black blob rush toward him. Then, feel the pain of being pressed up against the cell wall. "Ahhhhhhhah." Victor said in surprise.

Aaron smiled, as he pressed harder on the body in front of him. "Listen to me."

Victor tried to wiggle out of the grip. His back was pressed up against the wall. His face was level with Aaron's. His arms where being held and pressed against the wall. Aaron had even pressed his one leg in to Victor's legs so he couldn't kick him. Victor gave a small gasp, "Let go!"

Aaron gave a frown. He pressed harder on Victor's arms. They were so close to the cell, his arms would soon have imprints of it on himself. He said again, angrier, "LISTEN TO ME!" He hissed.

Victor gave a gasp. Then a slight moan, "What." He said so lowly, Aaron didn't think he heard him.

"You will obey me. Or, I will do stuff that not even Satan would find appropriate." He said it. He drew up close to Victor's ears. He said it so gently; Victor could feel the shivers crawl up and down his spin. "Tell me, 'Yes, Master.'"

Victor paused. He wasn't going to say it unless he absolutely had to. Victor only feared that Aaron was going to bite his neck with those sharp, inhuman teeth. Aaron grew impatient. "Say it, or else."

Victor could feel the pain in his arms so bad now. He could feel Aaron digging his nails into his arms. "Ahhhh, ye…s….ma….st….er." He said very lowly.

Aaron shook him, "What did you say?"

Victor couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out, "YES MASTER!"

Aaron smiled and let him fall to the floor. Then, he walked out of the cell, locking it behind himself. He turned to Victor who was looking at small bleeding marks begin to show through his shirt, "I will get you later. Be ready."

Victor shivered, he never looked up. He had no clue as if to what he had just done. Then, he held his bleeding arms and sat back and felt like crying.

End of chapter 4. I want to make the next chapter more, um, involved. But I don't know how so I am going to make it and just find out. Same goes for all of you. Also, I hope you all are enjoying this. I am going through hell trying to make this. And do it good nonetheless.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Damn you. You take from me till I have nothing else to give. What do I do now, when all of my blood is gone?


	5. what intentions?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Ya'll know that.

Sorry it took so long to up date. Enjoy. A tad bit of slashiness.

Chapter 5: What intentions

Victor gave a great sigh as he looked down at his arms. They had stopped. It had only been a minor throb of blood coming out in the first place. Victor looked at his stained red shirt, "Damnit. I liked this shirt." He said in a silly way, hoping to cheer himself up. He barely did though.

Victor heard footsteps coming down the hall. He stood up and waited to see Aaron with some sort of smug ass smile on his face. He didn't though. Instead he saw something else. He saw, a creature with a hood over its head. The thing stood as tall as Victor, perhaps even taller. He looked like a man. Walked on two legs. He looked like he had the body of a human. Victor watched as the creature came over to his cell and then opens it up. He walked in. Victor was seconds away from trying to run past the man. He didn't though. Instead the man grabbed him. The mans grip was tight. Victor struggled anyway.

The man pulled on Victor. Victor reluctantly followed him. The man gave a grunt and then led Victor down a doorway. Victor was amazed by all of the candles. He let the man led him to a room. The man threw Victor into the room and then stepped in the room with him. He then locked the door behind him. He then stood there. Watching, waiting.

Victor got up and brushed himself off and looked around. He noticed that he was in a bathroom. He saw a tub. And he also saw a stack of clothes. He looked at the bath, "Did, did you want me to take a bath?" He said in an odd and puzzled way.

The man shook his head. In a yes tone. Victor looked at him, "Are you going to leave the room?"

The man shook his head again. He wasn't going to move from the spot he was in. He looked at him. Of course Victor couldn't see the man's face. He just shrugged. At least it was a man right?

Victor slid his clothes off. His body almost demanding the feel of the water. Victor lowered himself down into the water. He was almost afraid that something was going to be in the water. He was waiting for something to bite him. Nothing did though.

Victor relaxed at the warm water. It smelled good. That was surprising. He found some soap to wash his hair with. He also washed his body. He washed every part of him. When he was done, he got out. He was about to put on his own clothes till he saw the new clothes again. He picked up the pile of clothes. He put the clothes on. He had a white puffy shirt on underneath a black vested shirt. He had long, black pants that had an old stile to them. He smiled as the clothes did fit him really well. He then walked over to the big man, still watching a wall.

"I am done." Victor said in a low voice. Not knowing it the man was awake or not, or just to focused to look at him. Then, he turned. He seemed to look at Victor forever. Victor thought he was going to kill him or something. He was afraid for a second. Then, the man gently grabbed Victor's arm. Victor's arm was still a bit sore. He didn't say anything though. He followed. They went through more halls. They went up stairs and down them. Just when Victor thought that there wasn't going to be any end to the stairs, they came to a room. The man stepped forward and then opened the door. The door swung slowly open. Inside the room, Aaron sat a long table. He was in a red and black dressed up suit. It was hott. (Ladies, that one was for you.) He looked like an angel, a dark angel. He was sitting at the head of the table. He was in a seat that looked huge. He was sitting in an impossible position. His side cheek was resting on his right hand. His gaze was fixed on Victor. He had a smile of approval. He then said, "Come, Victor, sit next to me. I wish to talk to you."

Victor didn't move. The man had backed away. He was now standing off to the side. His gaze was fixed in front of him. His face covered by the dark clothe. Victor looked at Aaron. Aaron kept his smile, "You must be hungry. I had all of this food made for you. I don't really need it. I prefer the blood of humans anyway."

Victor could feel all of his organs in his body turn and make sickening cries of disapproval. He then began to slowly walk over to Aaron. Before he knew it, he was sitting next to him. Right of the chair that held Aaron. Aaron smiled. He then looked at Victor, "How are you?"

Victor looked at him, "The…the…man…what is the matter with him?" Victor could feel the question just pop out of his mouth.

"I punished him. Do you want to know what I did?" He looked at the man as he said so, but looked back at Victor.

Victor found himself saying, "Yes."

Aaron smiled, "I tore out his eyes. Do you want to know why?"

Victor was sick, "No…no…Yes."

"I did it because he ran away from me. So, I gave him the punishment of Blindness. Normally I only do it when a female might run from me, but I thought he deserved this more then anyone." He turned and looked at the man. "Isn't that right, Kuron?" The man named Kuron bowed and made a low groan.

Victor looked at him. 'He was blind this entire time? But then how did he do all the stairs and stuff without falling or something?' Victor though.

Victor was too buried into the thought that he didn't even notice when Aaron got up and walked behind him. Aaron stood above Victor. Then, he grabbed Victor's hair and pulled back. Victor was pulled out of his thoughts. His head filled with a bit of pain. Not a lot though. Aaron was gentle when he did this. Victor could see Aaron's face. Aaron smiled. Then, he locked his lips onto Victor's. Victor's eyes went wide. He could feel Aaron's tongue trying to get into his mouth. Victor was taken out of reality for a second. He didn't know what was going on till her was released by Aaron. Aaron smiled, "I think you will be here a long time. Don't worry though, we will have plenty of fun." His smiled was big and he looked like someone who was so happy that they had gotten what they wanted.

Victor only then realized what Aaron's intentions where. He got up. Aaron watched him. He stopped laughing, "What are you doing?"

Victor began to stumble backwards. He couldn't really say much but, "Ne…never!" Then he turned around and went over to the door.

The man that was blind was fast as well. Kuron jumped in front of the door and pushed Victor away. Victor fell to the ground and then sat there. His butt throbbing a little while. That changed when Aaron grabbed him and pulled him up. He was holding his throght and pulled him up to his face, "Where were you going to go then Victor?" He smiled as he looked at Victor's terrified eyes.

Victor could feel the fear inside of him grow. He struggled to get out of Aaron's grip.

Aaron gave him a smile, "You will like it here. I promise." He leaned over to Victor's ear. He drew up to Victor's neck and then let his tongue slide down his sarah bellum. Victor shivered at the light tingle creep down his neck. He gave a small groan. Then, he fell still. He felt for some reason calmer. He let Aaron set him down. But as soon as no one was holding him up, he fell to the ground. His knees landing hard on the ground and then his head hanging down. His hands hung to his side. He was in so much shock that he couldn't even believe what was going on.

Aaron smiled as he bent down and leaned his head in forward, "Awww, what a cutie. He is in shock. You know, that's what this one man's wife looked like when I cut off her husbands head in front of her. That made me laugh." He smiled and then began to laugh. His laugh got more and more menacing as he spew out the laughter.

Victor only sat there. He was in a world of his own now.

End of chapter 5. I hope you all are enjoying this. Thanks to all of the people who are reviewing this. I like the nice comments, keep em comin.

D.D.Darkwriter

Damnit. I let myself fall for it again. Now, I will never get away from you.


	6. the fear of going to bed

Disclaimer: I don't own TCB or NMBC.

I hope you are all enjoying this. Tell me if you like this. I want your opinions. Well, lets get this started.

CHAPTER 6: The fear of going to bed

Aaron had walked out of the room. He had given orders to Kuron to fix up the room. Victor had no clue what was going on. He didn't even know what was being talked about. He only had the clue to sit there and do nothing. He looked at the ground. He was all alone in the room. He had no one to talk to. It did seem though that the only person he could understand and hear right now anyway was his voice in the head.

Victor looked around the room that he had been dragged to. He stood. He looked at the window that looked big enough for him to crawl out of. He ran to the window. When he removed the curtain though, he saw to his dismay that the window was ever so conveniently locked and bared shut. He laughed out loud, "Of course, how silly of me. Why on earth would I be ABLE TO GET OUT OF HERE?" He yelled.

The door to his room unlocked. Kuron came into the room. He was holding something. Victor only watched him. When Kuron stepped aside and left the door unguarded, Victor took his chance. He darted for the door. He reached the door and ran out into the hall. Kuron made a groaning sound. Victor only ran down one of the long corridors. He almost made it to the end when all of a sudden, something walked out into the hallway. It was like a man with a creature's head on its body. The creature turned its head. It looked like a birds head. The eye of the bird's head looked at him. Victor was frozen with fear. He watched the bird as it took a step closer to him. The bird screamed a shrill scream. When it did, Victor could see sharp, deadly teeth. He turned, deciding that it wasn't a good idea to just site there. The bird made a snap for him. Victor thought that it was going to get him, till, he was pushed out of the way. He flew down to the side. He looked up to see who had pushed him.

Kuron stood in front of the birdman. He held its mouth open and then threw the birdman back. The birdman made an awful sound. But, it stood and then looked at Kuron. Kuron gave like a growl. The birdman got up, then, walked away.

Kuron turned back to Victor. He looked down at Victor, then, he picked him up and dragged him once again back to the room.

Victor made a low groan, but allowed him to be dragged back.

Jack gave a small smile. He thought of a plan as he looked at the books in his room. 'A skeletal horse. I will have the doctor make me one.' Jack thought as he quickly made his way down the stairs. He had an idea to go to the Wendigo's castle.

Jack got outside and went to the doctors. (I forget his name.) And knocked on the door. The doctor answered and let Jack in. The doctor looked him up and down, "What is it that I can do for you, my lad?" He said in a questioning tone.

Jack looked seriously at the doctor, "I need you to make me a horse."

The doctor smiled, "And here I thought you wanted something hard." He smiled as he wheeled himself over to the examining table. The doctor smiled as he shuffled through papers and papers of blue prints. Then, he gave a laugh and then said, "Ha! I knew I had blueprints for them somewhere." He looked again at Jack, "You can come back in, in a few hours. I will call for you. I need me peace."

Jack nodded. Then, he smiled and walked out of the room. He knew the doctor would be able to get it done.

Two hours passed. Jack went back to the doctor's house. He knocked on the door. The doctor answered a few seconds later, "Ahhhhh, come in Jack, your horse is ready." He led the way into one of the rooms. He pointed to the door. Jack looked at the door. Then, he opened it. He looked inside, to see the creature. The horse was big. The skeleton looked like a monster. It stood on all fours and looked at Jack. Jack smiled, "Hello." He said in a whisper.

The horse looked at him with a black eye, it whinnied softly. Jack walked over to it and then patted its bones.

The doctor smiled, "So, you like it?"

"Yes, she will do fine." Jack said in return. He shook the doctors hand.

The doctor looked up at Jack, "May I ask what you needed the horse for?"

Jack looked at the horse, then at the doctor. A smile came over his face, "I'm going to Wendigo Castle. To get the love of my life."

The end of chapter 6. Hope ya all liked. Thank you for all the good reviews. Enjoy the next chapter.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I hope that we can see each other again, perhaps when we both die.


	7. RIDE!

Disclaimer: I don't own C.B, or NBC.

Lol, I just realized that the initials for Nightmare before Christmas are, NBC. Isn't that that news channel? Well, anyway, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please review this. I enjoy reading your comments on this.

Chapter 7: RIDE!

Jack's horse was all bones, but when it came to speed, it was the king. The horse not only had speed, but grace. The horse jumped with a soft land. The wind that whistled through Jack's empty eye sockets made him smile. He could only think of what he was going to do once he got to the castle. For some reason though, he knew that the person that was meant for him was still there, and they needed him right now.

Mean while:

Victor leaned against the wall, looking out the window. He could only think of one thing, 'How am I going to get home, and how long till I can leave.' As he pondered this stuff, he heard a knock on the door. He turned, "Come in Kuron." He said in a soft way.

When the door opened and then closed, and then made a small click to indicate that the door was being locked, Victor turned, "What the?" He didn't get to say anything more because a hand clasped over his mouth, and another hand grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

"Hello, Victor." Said Aaron, he had a smile on his face that told him he was going to do something odd. Victor squirmed, "Mufo. Mmmfmmehhmma." Victor said to Aaron. He had forgotten his mouth was covered.

Aaron removed his hand, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He leaned his head down closer to Victor.

Victor leaned even more up to his ear, "Umm, would you mind, PUTTING ME DOWN!" he yelled into Aaron's ear. Aaron flung his head back but kept his grip on Victor. After a few seconds he said to him, "No. I want to do something else with you."

Victor thought a second. Then, he swung his leg towards Aaron's crotch. Aaron gave a yell and then dropped Victor. Victor squirmed toward the door. Aaron saw this and gave a frustrated yell. Then, he walked over to Victor as Victor tried to get up. Aaron grabbed his shoulders and then picked him up, "You will pay for that." He hissed. Then, he threw Victor to the side of the bed. He stomped over to the side where Victor lay. He picked him up and then threw him on the bed. Aaron jumped up on the bed and straddled over Victor's body.

Victor pushed at Aaron, "Get off, get off." He said in a very nervous voice. Aaron laughed and then leaned down to Victor's face, "No. Don't worry, I will be gentle."

Victor grew more and more scared he had a fear that he was in a very bad situation.

Meanwhile, at that very second, or more like a few minutes before all of this happened:

Jack's horse reared up when it saw something. The night sky gave a way a moon that revealed what horrors this castle obtained. Jack steadied his horse as a creature much bigger then himself stood at the gate. 'A wendigo.' He thought. The horse seemed to be spooked by it. Jack pulled back on the horse's straps and then made it dart forward. The horse obeyed.

The Wendigo that was at the door, made a high-pitched scream. Jack didn't listen though; he was the king of screaming. He opened his mouth and prayed that the horse wouldn't get spooked by his own scream. Jack screamed like a banshee at the top of his lungs. As he drew closer to the Wendigo, it drew back. The noise from Jack was enough to terrify the most deadly of things, even himself. The Wendigo backed away from the gate, but kept on yelling at Jack. Jack went passed the Wendigo and then in through the gate. Jack was smarter than to think that that had been the only Wendigo. He just made the horse run faster and into the actual castle.

MEANWHILE:

Aaron stopped trying to unbuckle Victor's pants and turned his head, "What the hell?" He could hear the Wendigo's making a fuss. He heard the alarm in their cries. He looked down at Victor, "Don't think this is over, I will be back."

He climbed off of Victor and then went to the door. He turned back to the door once outside of it and then closed it and locked it. He then ran down the hall, to meet who had entered his home.

The end of chapter 7. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. (Not even that many) but, I would like to say thank you to all of the people that read this. I am sure that after this, there is only 1 more chapter. I will not have any heavy yoai, so no one has to get worried. Don't piss yourselves. Well, anyway, fuck off flamers. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, I would like to add before I bring to you my last chapter, I don't really now how happiness goes. I always write with the bitter pain of reality. I am sorry, but if you think happy endings is what you are going to get out of this story, then you are wrong. I rarely ever write happy endings. Well anyway, you don't have to read the last chapter. I don't mean to bring the pain of real life on all of you, so, you can think of your own ending and then be happy with that if you like. IF not, read on…

-D.D.Darkwriter

The nights are so much more calming with you gone. I'm not dead yet.


	8. the duel 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hope you enjoy, we are going to get right into this. Sorry for any delays in uploading. :I would like to give one more warrning, my stories don't have happy endings, so if you are a softy, leave now. Enjoy…

Chapter 8: The Duel/ the end

Jack stood in the open area of the castle. He was on his horse and in the ballroom. The ballroom led to the upstairs. He waited.

Aaron marched out from the top balcony to look down on his ballroom floor. He saw Jack standing there, on horseback. "Well, well, what brings you here, Jack?"

Jack looked up. He had already seen him standing there. "I have come for the person that you intend on eating."

Aaron gave a wild laugh, "I don't intend on eating the person. I don't eat. My Wendigo's now, they eat." He said as he slowly descended from the top stairs.

Jack glared at him, "I want the person Aaron." He said in a dark, deep voice.

Aaron gave a grin with his sharp jagged teeth, "Then, you will have to fight for him."

Jack gave a cross look to Aaron, "HIM?"

"Yes Jack, what did you think. Did you think it was a fare rose, or perhaps a gorgeous gem?"

Jack smiled a wicked smile, "For some reason, I don't mind that it be a male. I find that even more, perplexing." He said with a smile, getting off of his horse.

Aaron smiled as he reached the bottom step, "You talk big words, Jack, but can you really kill me?"

Jack gave a laugh, "If you were killable, I would." He gave a look that made Aaron shiver a bit.

Aaron gave a small sigh, "Oh well, I guess there is only one way to settle this, a duel. First to get 3 points on the other, wins the man."

Jack smiled, "I approve. I will take your challenge." Jack drew a sword that he had taken with him. It hung to his side. He drew it out and then pointed it at Aaron, "Draw your weapon."

Aaron smiled as he drew his own weapon, a sword of course. He came closer to Jack. Then, he charged. Jack did the same.

Swords clanged and the two men of the dead fought with power normal humans would not be able to even conjure up. Jack got the first point. Knocking Aaron off of his feet. Aaron got a point as well.

Then, both of them were tide. Jack gave a smile, "You got better?"

Aaron gave a heave of breath, "Yes, same with you I see." He looked at Jack's torn shirt, "You're all cut up."

Jack gave a light laugh, "So are you." They both shared a small silence. Then, Aaron gave a growl and then put his hand in the air. Suddenly, a black, bleeding in some areas horse charged at both of them. The horse looked to be bleeding due to gunshots. Aaron smiled and then got onto his horse. Jack gave a small nod. Then, he got onto his own horse.

Aaron led his horse to the beginning of the ballroom. Jack went to the end of the ballroom. The two horses then faced each other. The men on the horses gave a look at each other, then, both charged. An old fashioned jousting competition you might say. Nothing like the good old days, eh?

Both of the horses raced faster, and faster toward each other. Both gave wild grunts that told that nether of them were backing down. Jack kept his eyes on Aaron's. Aaron kept his sword in front of him, aimed at Jack. Just as Jack did the same.

Both men made contact. Their swords, piercing the others bones, or flesh.

But, Aaron was the one to fall in the end. Aaron fell off of his horse. He sat on the ground a second. Jack stayed on his horse, the sword in his chest. He pulled it out and then walked over to Aaron.

Aaron looked up at him. He then pulled his sword out of his own body. He looked at Jack, "You win, again."

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, someday you might win again." Jack looked around, "Which room is he in Aaron?"

Aaron pointed up the stairs, "The room to the right, go down the hall way, the last room on the left. The door is locked." He gave Jack the keys. "Hurry, or the Wendigo's might get mad."

Jack nodded, then he ran up the stairs.

UP IN THE ROOM:

Victor felt a bit ill. He looked down at the ground. He put his head in his hands, then he said slowly, not knowing that Jack was right outside of the door listening to him, "Oh, Victoria, I do miss you. How I urn to see your body, and your soft touch." He gave a sigh.

Jack looked down at his feet and gave a small sigh, 'He is still in love with someone else.' Then he opened the door. As he did, Victor rose. Victor looked at the bony man as he entered the room. Jack looked at Victor as he saw him stand. Both looked at each other a few seconds. Victor wasn't scared for some odd reason. Jack didn't think that the man would be this young, or this attractive. Jack looked at him, "Come…" He couldn't finish. He was too star struck by Victor's lovely figure.

Victor looked at jack, he was thinking this, 'Oh, my, god, he is hott.' He didn't dare say it aloud. He then said, "My…name is Victor."

Jack came to his senses, "My name is Jack. I…Are you not afraid of me?"

Victor gave a slight laugh and then held one of his arms with one of this hands, "I am use to it you could say." He then looked at Jack, "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

Jack looked at him, "No…no…I've come to…" He almost couldn't say it. It hurt him to think that this man that he had been dreaming about all this time was right here in front of him. And now, he couldn't even love him. He still loved someone else. Jack almost cried, but he didn't. "I've come to…take you…home." Was all he could say. He could see how attractive and attached he was now to Victor even though this was his first time laying eyes on him.

Victor gave a small smile, "Oh good. I've been waiting for you then." Victor slowly began to pass out. Jack caught him as he fell. He could feel how soft Victor's skin was. He slowly began to rise, holding Victor inside of his skeleton arms. He gently carried him down the steps. As he went down, he couldn't stop looking down at Victor's face. He and Victor looked like two angels from Aaron's view. Aaron raised his head to look. When he saw them, he couldn't help but to smile at the sight, "You two look good together."

Jack gave Aaron a small sigh, "He loves someone else." Was all he could say.

Aaron looked at Jack, he could feel a tinge of pity for the skeleton king, "You could keep him here, I could have his brain drained, or something. Then, he could love you."

Jack let his horse settle with the weight of both of the men, "I can't, his heart is with someone else." He then laid Victor across his lap and then let the horse slowly walk out. Aaron watched. No one interfered with their leave. No Wendigo's stopped them, nothing seemed to want to bug them. They looked like something you couldn't break, you couldn't hurt. But in reality, both were so hurt and broken, they were what made happiness not even compare to a world full of misery and wooh.

Jack knew where to take Victor, the place he had entered by.

When they got there, Jack gave a small smile as he looked upon Victor one last time. He let a single tear fall from his face, then he said, "I don't know you, and yet, you have my heart." He gave Victor a hug. Then, he gently placed his bony lips on Victor's. They were so soft. So gentle. So, perfect.

"Wake up." Jack whispered into Victor's slumbering body.

Victor's eyes shot open. He looked around him, he was home. Well, he was really back in the graveyard, but somewhat close to home. He looked at his hand because something felt heavy on it. It was a small ring. It was in the shape of a skull with a snake coiled across the finder. It said on the snake's body, "Jack."

Victor gave a small smile, "So, it wasn't a dream." He whispered lowly.

He looked up to the sky. There was a full moon. For a second, he thought he could see a face on the moon. It wasn't a human face though; it was one of a skeleton's.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this. No, I took it easy on all of you. Normally, someone dies in my story. You should all feel blessed. Now, review please. I have other stories to type. Good-bye. Flamers fuck off.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I can only see you on the moon. I don't have to be alive as long as I know you are here with me.


End file.
